Gregenath Ahrental
"We are the Sinners; the Shunned and the Exiled... and there is good reason for it, too." "The World fears our power, they condemn what they cannot fathom... cannot accept. Undeath is Evolution, through it we shall ascend." He first came about into the story of freedom in the Thousand Needles arena, where he would sell the corpses of fallen fighters - and kidnap the crippled for sale to dark organizations who would use them for experiments and slavery. He enjoyed this, due to the general travelling aspect and the good pay. The purplish haired deviant quickly befriended Bryan, Morleru and Akanni; forming the band known as Genesis, but really he was just hanging around for access to their spoils. They had many an adventure in Outland, but he eventually dissapeared due to lack of interest in the irritating War - Morleru and the others stayed on to eventually slay Illidan. The Plaguelands The next time he would be seen was in Northdale, appearing to Gabriel and quickly both becoming pawns in Seymour's scheme. He realised this and tried to escape from the Mask-wearing Assassin, but couldn't... so turned to the allies he had once found before; the Scourge. In the past he had dealings with them, offering live test subjects for Grimoires. Having already met Xaram, he was accepted and helped to turn the tide in the Plaguelands; helping them conquer Northdale and push the Argents back. He hated Paladins, so snobbish and judgemental. However; the time came about when they, the Scourge, gave him a choice to become Undeath. He refused, and escaped to somewhere - reading up on the different types until he found the perfect shape. The visage of a perfect Necromancer. And with his unrequited will he transformed himself into such a being; a Skeletal Mage. It was not long lived though, as the Argents began to push the Scourge back he fled to Northrend; the real target of his Undeath. He sought to find Blue Veridium from the many Blue Dragonflight and learning the magics of the Skeletal Magi, also improving Necromancery. This was unsuccessful, however... and he almost met his end at the hands of a Blue Dragon; only to escape and return to Azeroth once more - having made up his mind on an important matter. After slaying Xaram, he appealed to join the Forsaken; demonstrating his power as a Necromancer and Apothecary and then joining the ranks of the Royal Apothecary Society. Eventually, he was preparing to go to Northrend with the Forsaken; as one of the Apothecaries with Ariara, when he came across possibly his luckiest moment. Teron Gorefiend had just revived Uther, and what was that he had left? The Skull of Gul'dan. Circle of Sinners Gregenath quickly swiped it, secretly and then dissapeared once more - going to Nocturan to recruit Morleru and Indevio for his new group; the Circle of Sinners. More joined, including his niece Ansiria, Ariara, and many victims forced into servitude. The Circle became a force to be reckoned with in southern Kalimdor; siezing Dire Maul and fending off the New Council of Tirisfal; leaving Broll and Valeera licking their wounds. A few of his members also slew a Demon Lord in Desolace, gaining a moderately sized demonic army afterwards. After successfully attacking Galakrond's rest, he stole the Scythe of Antiok and killed Thiassi; Antiok himself escaped, though. He began to hear whispers, whispers from far away. Long afterwards, the Argents somehow teleported within his grand city in few number; along with the Council of Tirisfal. After a long and arduous battle, he realised too many of the Ogres were being slain... somehow the Argents were winning. Seeing no other way than permanently dying, he consumed the Skull of Gul'dan; transforming into a black, skeletal mass and sprouting wings. That's when he thought he had done it, he believed he was going to die. He promoted Indevio to lead the Circle of Sinners and went off to Silithus A New Calling The Circle of Sinners had been merely tools to further his goals, tools that have outused themselves... tools that must be removed. Returning from his slumber, he took on a much more calm persona, but will go drastically nuts when pushed over the edge. He searched his mansion for tomes on Graven Ones, and began to train Ashnillia to use Graven powers... eventually performing the ritual that would turn her into one. He spends most, if not all of his time meditating and working on his new Weapon as he calls it; Magical Madness. He is working on this tirelessly and would use it to drag those he concentrates it on down into the depths of their own mind, succumbing to feral and primitive emotions. He also uses it to distract his enemies en masse. After spending a lot of time within Duskwood and Deadwind Pass, he raised a large Skeletal Army once more; to succeed where the blundering Ogres had failed. They took refuge in Raven Hill, dissapearing beneath it. What many do not know is that they are working tirelessly on constructing some form of city or underground lair for both Gregenath and his Forsaken allies. With such a tactical position in relation to Stormwind, how could the Horde deny it? He knows, however, that the Horde (under Thrall) have great tolerence for the Alliance. He waits for something to go drastically wrong, so he may unveil his staging point for an assault on Stormwind itself. The Worg population of Duskwood has seemingly died out, his hunting parties killing and reclaiming the corpses for use in attack dogs. Following this, he proceeded with the next part of his plan: he helped a new Dark Ranger with a couple of tasks in Hillsbrad and Alterac, ending with him bribing Varimathras with the Skull of Gul'dan (now empty) into joining the Forsaken once more. He had to follow his new calling: Undeath is Evolution, through it Azeroth shall ascend. Not even the Legion could match our strength if we all united in glorious indiscrimination. The Enlightened was born. Biography Name: King Gregenath Ahrental Class: Skeletal Necromancer / Dark Apothecary Faction/Sub faction alignment: Forsaken / The Enlightened Race: Unique Undead, formerly Skeletal Mage, formerly Human. Gender: '''Male '''Personality: Unknown Age: 52 '''Origin: '''Gilneas Appearance: Before he turned to a Skeletal Mage, he had blue hair tidily swept over his head, and a full blue beard. He always had a crooked grin and an aura around him that made others feel uneasy. Now he is a Skeletal Mage; "Skeletal mages retain just enough of their skin to cover their bone form in a tight-fitting, leathery sheath that both accentuates their skeletal condition and forms a gruesome shield for their bones against natural weaponry. Their skin is silvery, translucent in some places, and they may appear from a distance to be glistening skeleton warriors" He wears a drape, as contained within his ribcage are hundreds of vials, bags of herbs and the like which hide and protect a certain clothed object withi After consuming the Skull of Gul'dan his mana-flow increased dramatically, burning with a intensive furiousity without stop. It was this which allowed him to add to his arsenal of bones two skeletal wings, mounted on his shoulderblades. Physical Power: Better than Average (65/100) - Fel Magic and size. Magical Power: Immense (100/100) - Consuming the Skull of Gul'dan. Physical Defense: Average (50/100) - Wings can be used to shield. Magical Defense: Average (50/100) - Wings can be used to shield. Knowledge: (80/100) - He focuses on Undeath, Alchemy and Artifacts. Rune-useage: (0/100) - Never. Magic-useage: (80/100) - Mostly. Melee-useage: (80/100) - Sharp fingers, hardened bone and featherless wings. Ranged-useage: (30/100) - Will rarely throw unstable concoctions. Feats of Strength -Heir, and now Lord over the Ahrental family; a large business -He fought a bit in Outland, but deserted them eventually -He betrayed the Argents, and helped the Scourge capture Northdale -He has become a Skeletal Mage; in his words the "Visage of a Perfect Necromancer" -He has been to Northrend, fighting Taunka and Blue Dragons (Unsuccessfully) alike in a hunt for Veridium -He has joined the Forsaken -He killed Xaram, and since regained his full power. (Note; he had help, but as he dealt the final blow he did technically kill him) -After Sylvanas' recent inclusion of Necromancers into the Forsaken's ranks, she has put him in control of them. -Invited into the Royal Apothecary Society -Attained the Skull of Gul'dan at 50% power -Formed the Circle of Sinners -Siezed Dire Maul (Almost ) -Stolen the Scythe of Antiok -Consumed the Skull of Gul'dan -Rejoined the Forsaken A short story. Many, Many years ago, the Patriarch of the Ahrental family; Peregrinn Ahrental, had this weapon forged through his own manipulation and deceit. He was once sailing across the Great Sea to Kalimdor, to explore the known World. For he was an explorer, and he would later find the artifacts and priceless gems that would gain his descendant's their grand fortune. He run aground at a small island of Naga and Murlocs; the Murlocs were slaves to their overpowering look-a-likes and he awed both species with his demonstration of Gems and Ice Sculpting. The Naga informed him of a Troll Village on the other side of the island, hidden in the shadow of the Dormant Volcano - these trolls called themselves Darkspear, the Naga stated, and that they had been enemies for as long as they knew. Seeing the Naga's bewitching magic, the like of which he'd never seen before, he spotted their potential. He noticed they had great weapons; Staffs, Tridents formed out of special minerals and enchanted to the highest perfection... and so he thought. He offered to join the Naga in ridding them of the Troll menace, claiming to know of a Weapon that could defeat their shamanistic spells. Afterwards, he secretly went to the underground Murloc chieftain and explained to them how his politeness with the Naga was but an act, and he had really come to free them. The murlocs were desperate, after generations of slavery, and agreed to help him. Now he had the support of both sides of this inner turmoil, the Trolls keeping to themselves mostly, and so he set to work - Forging an 'ancient blueprint' to an 'ancient artifact' that would render the Troll's magic useless. It, bringing with him Thorium Bars and the Arcane Crystals that he previously used to awe them; he began to use his Alchemic skills that would later become the Family's fame to mix them together, creating Arcanite. The murlocs were able, willing and 'ordered' by the Naga to begin work, crafting the Arcanite to Peregrinn's exact specifications (Being whipped if they didn't, him claiming this was just part of the Act). After a short amount of time, it was ready. A rod of pure Arcanite, enchanted by the Naga Sirens to have Wind-elemental capabilities; a fierce yet compact gale permanently blowing around it's tip, making it better at Piercing armor and just generally Sharper. The Sirens were tired after this, and running low on mana... So Peregrinn rallied the Murlocs and began the Coup d'tat, slaughtering the Naga which did not flee off the island. They came upon the native Sea Witch, and she had seen through her clairvoyance what this Human had done - trying to warn the Murlocs of his treachery, but as they did not listen she turned to Peregrinn - Cursing him and his offspring to forever hold the mark of Deceit; a Birthmark-esque tattoo on their back; that of Demon eyes and a sinister grin. He cursed her back, however... and she returned after death many years later as a Naga / Banshee. And finally, it was Murloc territory. They were overjoyed, finally owning that which they had sought after for so long... until they remembered the Island Trolls, the Darkspear, living on the other side of the island. Peregrinn told them to invoke a Peace-treaty with the Trolls, noticing after visiting the Troll village on diplomatic grounds that they did not particularly want to engage in conflicts. The Trolls were also overjoyed, rewarding this newcomer and his apparent ability to end conflicts with something of his choosing. Peregrinn was unsatisfied with his Weapon, describing how it mustn't be like any other to the Trolls and requesting them to also enchant it with the Element of Earth. The Earth and Wind seemed to combine, forming an effect similar to a Gravitational field around the Rod's end. He went to the left-over metals from his instrument's creation, grinding them to what was known to the Trolls and Murlocs as "Iron Sand" and then waving the Rod over it. He then finished the enchantment himself, binding this 'Iron Sand' to forever resonate around the Rod, allowing only members of his family to wield it. The Iron Sand is compact, forming a sort of coating around whichever part of the Rod it is asked to inhabit, and vibrating together. It forms an almost Chainsaw-effect, ripping and tearing at whatever it touches and emitting a low-key and monotonic hum. He named it Clandestine, an appropriate adjective, he thought; yet the primitive races who forged it didn't understand. And so, he bid them farewell, sailing off - twirling Clandestine in his hand (Where it would go on to spill even more blood in the hands of him and his descendants - the Ahrental Family) He left them one more 'gift', a High Shaman of the Troll's head in the Troll encampment; which he had pierced with Murloc weapons. Smirking as to what would happen when they found it, and what would become of their alliance... he sailed away, content with his deeds and looking towards the future. Trivia: He can play the Grand Piano fluently, and often writes songs to portray his complicated views. He has written a few best-selling novels in the past, and is a good writer. He'll never give you up, or let you down. He was born in Gilneas, but it shut it's gates whilst he was on a business trip. Where else did he get his dress sense? He was anorexic in life. Legacy He is, to an extent, a figure of somewhat Legend; his strange personality and demeanor attracting attention from the citizens of whatever town he visits. Being a traveller, he has attracted much attention in the past; paintings have been made and songs have been sung: After re-dubbing himself the Skeleton King, the bards have picked up on this and altered their song a little. The Skeleton King. *The Skelonal King; tall and lean; perverted and keen; *he walks with a trot; followed by a lot; *with his gleaming shoes and polished bones; *he brings nothing but moans; *but, to be honest; *he may be dishonest; *but he is so powerful; *it brings a showerful; *the women flock; *bringing with them a frock; *in the hopes of winning the Ring; *of the Skeleton King. He is famous for his perverted nature, 'posh' dress sense and strange speech; along with being a powerful Necromancer in his own right. He also has created a food product in his time. Category:Characters